Meet the Mother
by KassSalvatore
Summary: PLOT: 'Mother, I'm not your little girl anymore. I am going to make my own choices and if you want to stay in my life, then you need to quit judging me.' AU. Caroline Forbes has been dating Klaus Mikaelson for the past five months. Now, it's finally time for her mother Liz, the sheriff of the town to meet him. What will happen? ONE-SHOT.


PLOT: 'Mother, I'm not your little girl anymore. I am going to make my own choices and if you want to stay in my life, then you need to quit judging me.' AU. Caroline Forbes has been dating Klaus Mikaelson for the past five months. Now, it's finally time for her mother Liz, the sheriff of the town to meet him. What will happen? ONE-SHOT.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was laid out on his King sized while he admired his almost naked girlfriend, Caroline who was changing in the mirror.

Caroline slowly pulled up the black skirt over top of her pink panties. She turned around and gave him a little pose. "Like?"

He grinned and nodded. "No bra?"

"Yup, sexy huh?"

"It would be sexier if we weren't going to your mother's house." He admitted, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"Oh hush up, she'll love you."

"Highly doubted but thanks for the confidence boost love."

She smiled and turned back around, away from him to do her makeup in the mirror.

He reached and took the pale blue blouse off of the corner of the bed and brought it up to his face, inhaling the leftover lavender perfume on the blouse. She always smelled so good, so sweet. She even tasted so good, so sweet.

Caroline Forbes was perfect in every way. Her looks, her personality, her scent and taste were ever so perfect. Klaus wouldn't have her any other way. The only downside to dating her was her mother Liz, who was the town sheriff in Mystic Falls; Caroline's hometown.

From what Klaus had heard from Caroline's father (Liz's ex-husband), Liz was very overprotective of her twenty year-old daughter and would most likely hate him.

"I don't see why I have to meet your mother now, I mean can't it wait another five months?" Klaus said before letting out a sigh.

Caroline smiled while she brought her hands up to the top of her hand and pulled her blond curls into a tight bun. She snatched the pale blue blouse from Klaus's hands and motioned for him to zip her up. "Klaus, you know she has to meet you. I love you and my mother should meet the perfect man I'm in love with."

"You think I'm perfect?" He smirked and zipped up her dress, slowly. Her milky skin was so tantalizing. If he could, he would yank her right back and take her.

"Of course," she said and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a small kiss on his lips. "You have nothing to worry about, my mother will love you."

Klaus sighed and leaned against her, resting his head on her chest. "I hope you're right, love."

"I'm always right," she laughed and put her hand out for him to grab.

He grabbed her hand and she pulled him off of the bed. "Shall we go now? We don't want to keep your darling mother waiting."

* * *

Liz, Caroline and Klaus were all sitting at the little table in Liz's kitchen. The table cloth was floral and it had little bees and honeycomb on it.

The bees on the cloth stared back at Klaus with little devilish grins, it was like they were saying 'you're going to mess this up' to him.

Klaus took a deep breath and squeezed Caroline's hand.

She squeezed back and gave him a reassuring smile.

Liz cleared her throat and laced her fingers together. "So Niklaus, how did you meet my wonderful daughter?" She leaned forward in her chair causing it to squeak.

"It's um Klaus and I-um," Klaus muttered. His eyes darted to Caroline before settling back to Liz. "We met at a club."

Klaus could almost sense that Caroline was face-palming herself right now in her head. She always hated the story of how they met, she thought it made them weird but in fact, it made them unique.

Who was he kidding, unique was just a nice word to use instead of weird. They both were weird but they didn't care. At least they tried not to care.

"Oh, how so?" Liz raised a brow.

Caroline sat up straighter in her chair and spoke up. "Oh, it's actually quite a funny story." She proceeded to give her mother the 'clean' version of their first encounter.

"So, my daughter worked as a prostitute for one year and I didn't even know?" Liz raised her voice causing Caroline to nearly fall out of her seat.

Klaus guessed Liz never talked loud much, probably only when she was really mad.

"I wasn't a prostitute mother, I was an exotic dancer." Caroline explained with a sheepish expression. Not that that was any better.

Liz snorted. "Tomato, tomahto."

"She was one heck of a dancer, that's for sure." Klaus said but then immediately regretted it. What a stupid thing to say to someone's mother. He usually always regretted what he said. 'Loose, dirty lipped Klaus' was his nickname back in high school.

Liz narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen here buster, I understand you're a man and you have your 'needs' but I don't need any bastard child if you and my Care-Bear decide to 'do the deed'

The worst thing that could have happened happened. Klaus bursted out laughing, practically in tears. His eyes watered and he continued cackling. "Oh Liz, oh Liz you're too funny." He wiped at his eyes.

Caroline looked down at the ground, her face had turned completely red. She was clearly embarrassed.

Liz glared at Klaus who was still laughing. "You think this is funny, buster? Well, you're wrong!"

Klaus finally came to his senses and pinched his leg to keep himself from laughing again. He faked a straight face and apologized. "Liz-"

"Ms. Forbes." Liz corrected sternly.

"Ms. Forbes," Klaus corrected before going on. "I am very sorry for the outburst I just had. I should have remained in control; I just thought it was funny that you believed that your daughter and I haven't participated in intercourse.

"What do you mean?" Liz suddenly stood up and banged her fist on the table. Her eyes darted to Caroline who was shamefully looking at the ground. "Is he telling me that you're not a virgin anymore? Have you lost your virginity to this man?" She practically screamed.

"Mother, calm down. I'm an adult now and you have no right to lecture me on virginity." Caroline replied in a calm tone. Little did her mother know she had lost it to her best friend Matt when she was sixteen. Klaus was actually her third sexual partner…

"CALM DOWN?" Liz shouted. "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY ONLY DAUGHTER HAS LOST HER PURITY AND INNOCENCE?"

Now it was Klaus who stood up and banged his fist on the table to earn Liz's attention. "Ms. Forbes, Caroline is an adult and she has the right to make her own choices. Just because she has sex, doesn't mean she's any different than before. It just means that she loves me. I doubt that your daughter would have sex with someone who she didn't love." Klaus looked at Caroline with a warm smile and pulled her up.

Caroline leaned into Klaus's body and stared at her mother. "Mother, I'm not your little girl anymore. I am going to make my own choices and if you want to stay in my life, then you need to quit judging me."

Liz sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "I-know. I just love and worry about you so much. I don't want you to make a mistake and regret it like I did."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked with her head tilted to the side.

"What I meant is that I lost my virginity when I was nineteen and I absolutely regretted it. He wasn't gentle and I had to carry the pain around with me for the rest of my life. I don't want you to feel like I did."

Klaus smiled and pulled Caroline closer, he could practically taste her lavender perfume now. "Ms. Forbes, I will never be ungentle or unkind with Caroline. I am in love with your daughter and she is in love with me as well. You have nothing to fear."

Liz smiled and held out her hand for Klaus to shake.

Klaus shook her hand and returned the smile. He relaxed a bit and Caroline could tell he was slowly relaxing. She felt his tension releasing with each breath he took.

"Please call me Liz, Klaus. I am looking forward to letting you into our family."


End file.
